


Spin The Wand

by Ladderofyears



Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Spin the Bottle, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco plays spin the wand with his fellow Eighth Year students and enjoys his first kiss.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075397
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Spin The Wand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Curlyy-hair-dont-care (curlyy_hair_dont_care)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyy_hair_dont_care/gifts).



> Based on the prompt: _Spin The Bottle Kiss._
> 
> I imagine that wizards would use wands instead!

It happens in the Eighth Year Common Room. His friends are crowded around, catcalling and laughing. 

Draco watches the wand. It’s not stopped spinning, but he knows he’ll be next. It’s fate. 

Potter stands, red-faced, flushed with Firewhisky.

“Make it quick!” Draco hisses, closing the space between them. 

Potter’s mouth is warm and sweet. Kissing isn’t anything like Draco anticipated. The green-eyed wizard nudges open his lips and then, shockingly, their tongues touch. It’s tickly and pleasant. The rest of the world falls away. 

They break their kiss with a gasp. Draco’s very first kiss wasn’t terrible, not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
